Night time city
by Firewarrior123X
Summary: "You pay the bills, i give you the skills." That was always her motto, plain and simple. But now with the Teen Titans hot on her tail, this are about to get waaay more complicated. RobinxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans T^T**

**Now read!**

Ok.

Let's get something strait here.

I'm a thief for hire. Nothing more, nothing less.

But some people think that if I work for them once, I work for them forever. That is **NOT** how I work. But apparently losers in orange and black masks don't get that.

I'm sorry, I'm getting waaaay ahead of myself. Let's start at the beginning...

* * *

Uuum, I think it all started at the orphanage that I grew up in. I was 5 years old at the time when I was first adopted by this nice looking guy and his wife. They seemed pretty normal, (By human standards at least.) and they were very kind to me.

Life started to get really good. The man and his wife were rich! And I was allowed to do anything I wanted in their mansion. They had two sons: the oldest was a teen named Grant while the younger one was closer to my age, I can't remember his name though.

I guess that's why they adopted me, because they didn't have any daughters. ( And yes, I am a girl)

Sometimes the man would take us out and teach us fighting moves. (_That_ I remember.) When we came back all sweaty and bruised, the wife asked us where we had been but Grant just said that we went to the gym.

I had no idea _why_ he said that but I didn't really care. I was having too much fun.

The man was really nice too. He would pick me up and spin me around and then tickle me till I couldn't breathe. Grant would give me piggy back rides and his brother would play hide and seek with me. The wife would read me bed time stories and tuck me into bed at night, and sometime she would take us out to the park where we would play with the neighborhood dogs.

All in all life was awesome, and in my little mind, it couldn't get any better.

Then one day, something happened.

The man took his sons out of the house and they didn't come back for days. When the man finally did come back he was carrying his second son in his arms and they were both covered in blood.

I didn't see Grant.

After the wife cleaned their wounds and placed their son in his bed, she started arguing with the man.

The forgot about me.

I can't remember much, but I do remember some things…

Grant was dead… it was all the man's fault… a gun.

The gun! When I saw that I felt something terrible in the pit of my stomach begin to rise.

His wife raised it to his forehead.

I ran for the front door that the man and his wife forgot to close and jumped out into the cold rain of the night.

BAM!

The sound of the gun made me run faster. Someone screamed a name. I think it was my name, but I can't remember that either.

I just kept running.

The rain made my pjs cling to me and the puddles made my bar feet muddy. Finally I came a city. The street lights were blinding, the cars were loud and the smell of smoke was thick in the air.

I looked around franticly for someone or something to tell me where I was. I saw a police man, but ran away from him. He would have just taken me back, and I didn't want to go back, I was too scared.

Finally I came to a big sign that said:

YOU ARE LEAVING 

GOTHAM CITY.

Got-ham city.

At the time, it sounded like a pretty stupid name.

But I kept walking till I came to a large train that was pulling out.

Against my better judgment, I hitched a ride on one of the cars and jumped in. The place was full of hay and smelled like crap, but it was warm and my feet were starting to bleed.

I heard footsteps coming towards me so I hid in the pile of hay. Someone closed the large door and everything went dark.

* * *

Turns out the car belonged to an old brown and grey horse. We got along really good, I was sad to say good bye when I did but I had to run from the security guards.

I wandered around for a while till I came to a dark alley where I found a big old door that sat ajar on rusty hinges. A red Danger: Do not enter sign hung above it.

I went in. (duh!)

It was an old abandoned theater. With a huge wooden stage (that creaked) red chairs (that were all ripped) gold and red paint on the walls (that was peeling).

The place was very dark and had an old musty smell that made my nose scrunch up in disgust. I wandered to the dressing room and found an old dusty night gown, it was better than nothing.

I climbed up a rafter and curled up into a ball in one of the v.i.p chairs and cried myself to sleep.

I think the really funny thing is… I loved that family, but the only name I remember was Grant, and he's dead.

I guess that's what's known as irony.

**This is not going to be the only chapter, there will be MORE!**

**Review people! I need inspiration!**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY I has finally updated. *applauding audience* Thank you all, and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, zilch, nada**

**(except my oc)**

**Now read!**

10 YEARS LATER

"Yo! This be Blood Shadow, you want something, I get it for ya. So state your business." She said over her communicator. All the pro thieves had one. How else would the customers know how to call ya?

With her real name long forgotten, the little frightened girl grew up to be a fighter. (How else would she survive?) The theater became a perfect hide out. The dressing room was practically sound proof and with all the time on her hands, she made herself a few toys. She _might_ have stolen the utility belt idea from the Batman, but then again, she was a thief.

"Yes, this is headmistress of H.I.V.E academy." She said in an 'I'm a know it all' voice. "There is a chip that needs to be acquired for me, do you think you can handle it?"

"Sure, you got the bills, I got the skills. But don't you run a school that trains people to steal things?" The Headmistress was silent. She must have struck a nerve. "Titan guarded?"It was more of a statement than a question. It was always the titans.

"Yes." Headmistress said reluctantly. "It seems some of my students were unable to…make a quick getaway with the chip." If the Headmistress didn't sound so pissed, Shadow would have burst out laughing.

"So how big is my pay check?" she said, changing the subject. "…$50,000" *whistle* "I don't know, I'm going up against the teen titans on this, I don't think-"

"Finish within the hour and I'll double your pay." She interrupted. Blood Shadow grinned and glanced at the clock; 11:05 pm. "You've got yourself a deal. Give me the details and I'll be on my way."

* * *

The night was cold. Blood Shadow wore her Black ninja outfit with a red sash around her waist, a red scarf that covered her mouth, a black, white eyed mask and her twin swords made an X on her back, her utility belt was full and ready and her long black hair was tied up in a pony tail.

She easily avoided the video cameras and alarms. The guards never suspected a thing.

_Too easy._

Finally, she came to the room that held the chip, it glowed a dark green color and it was just sitting there.

In a glass case.

In the middle of the room.

Ok, this was waaaay too easy. So instead of just jumping for it like a total idiot, she stayed in the shadows. The teen titans had to be around here somewhere… there!

"Dude, when can we go home?" said a winey voice. "Not until we know the chip is safe. The H.I.V.E. could still be after it." Answered a more commanding voice. "But Robin, we are very tired and I believe I am feeling the craving of pizza." "Yeah man, it's a Saturday and we're running low on the meat. We have to go buy more before Beast Boy floods the place with his nasty tofu!"

"HEY!"

"Will you be quiet!" someone said in a harsh whisper. "The enemy could already know that we're here!"

_Yes I do. Mwhahaha!_

"Raven's right, so we all need to just stay still, be quiet and wait. Ok?"

"Ok" they all said.

By the time they'd finished with their little argument, Blood Shadow was right behind them in the shadows. Hidden behind the inky darkness, she debated on who she should knock out first.

From what she saw on the news, the green boy could change into any dangerous animal he wanted to, the blue cloak girl could send things flying at you using her mind, and the robot dude had a blaster canon… in his arm! The red head could shoot green fire bolts out of her hands and was super strong. While the shorty with the black cape didn't have any powers, he was their leader, which made him the most important.

_Problem solved._

With one fluid movement she hit him in the back of the neck and he was out like a light bulb. Before any of them could react she turned and punched the girl known as Raven. (She didn't want that girl giving her flying lessons any time soon). Then, she lunged for the chip. Smashing the glass, she grabbed it and took off for the nearest window.

"Robin!" The red head known as Starfire screamed. The robot dude known as Cyborge got over his shock first, and sent a blast strait for Blood Shadow's exit.

_Damn it! _She thought. _Now I'm gonna have to fight them._

Pocketing the chip she turned around to face them. The Raven girl was rubbing her injured cheek and Beast Boy and Cyborge where glaring daggers at her. The Starfire girl was trying to slap the boy wonder awake. (which worked a few slaps ago and now Robin was _trying_ to convince her he was ok.)

Blood Shadow had to make this quick before the cops showed up. "Who are you and what do you want with the chip." Demanded Cyborge. "Yeah! And why did you hurt out leader?" Beast Boy added.

_Are these guys really that stupid?_

"Seriously? I think those questions can easily answer themselves."

"Well then answer this question." Robin said standing. (After finally getting Starfire off of him.) "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

*snicker* "Dude, if I wanted you to know that, I would have told you already." She said in a casual tone. Robin growled then shouted, "Titans GO!"

_Crap._

Now in full battle mode, the titans launched their attack.

Shadow dodged and weaved through the green fire bolts that were shot at her. Leaping into the air she flipped and kicked the red head down on to the ground, where she landed with a loud SMASH!

The second she landed on her feet, Shadow charged towards Cyborge, dodging his blast the same way she did with Starfire, but this time she appeared as quick as a flash at his side and kicked him in the ribs. She didn't know if she'd broken his ribs, but she sure did break something.

Shadow spun around to face the witch, who was using the same attack that the others had been using; throwing thins at her.

_Gezz, do they have to be so predictable?_

She heard the blue girl mutter something and she felt her feet being lifted off the ground. _Crap crap double crap. _Shadow screamed in pain when she felt animal claws slash through her back.

_Damn, I forgot about the green one._

The green bear transformed back into a green boy with a victorious grin on his face, as if the battle had already been won.

Shadow dug into her utility belt and through a blinding light explosive at Raven. The girl cried out in shock and Shadow was ungracefully dropped to the ground.

Ignoring the pain, Shadow went into full battle mode. She jumped onto her feet, making it look like the claws hadn't even fazed her and popped out her own cat claws in her gloves. Using the titan's shock to her advantage she lunged towards Beast Boy and slashed his arm, making him cry out in pain.

"Not so fun, is it?" Shadow hissed. She kicked his newly injured arm, making him stumble to the ground and turned sharply to face her new opponent.

The leader.

Robin took his staff out of his utility belt, and Shadow unsheathed her swords. They charged at each other, their weapons clanging upon contact. "Why are you doing this?" Robin asked between blows. "it's part of my job." Shadow answered. "Who do you work for?!" he demanded.

"Riiiight, I'm just gonna up and tell ya because I'm a criminal." Shadow laughed.

Robin opened his mouth to retort, but Shadow didn't give him a chance to reply as she dashed to the window and jumped out as fast as she could. The sirens alerted the presence of the cops, Shadow faded into the inky darkness of the shadows, creeping her way past the group of people that had begun to gather.

* * *

"You're on time." The headmistress said sadly. "What? You miss me?" Shadow said cheerfully as she waved the chip in the air. "I certainly hope that you brought the full amount." The old woman nodded and gestured for her to follow. She was flanked by her three top students, one of them being Jinx, Blood Shadow's best (and only) friend. They exchanged a cheerful wave and continued walking.

They entered a large abandoned looking warehouse that led underground into a dark room filled with noisy gears and steaming pipes. At the center the room, there stood a man in a dark fighting suit and armor. He turned around to face them. His face was covered with a black and orange mask, only his left eye was visible.

"I hope you've returned with what I requested." He said, a slight threat laced his words. The headmistress polity bowed. "We do sir, with the help of Blood Shadow we have acquired –""Blood Shadow?" He interrupted. "Pardon?" His eye narrowed on the old woman, the look sent shivers down Shadow's spin.

"You're saying that instead of one of your 'prized students' stealing it, you had to call for help." The dude sounded pretty pissed off about it.

"Well, I, um, you see, sir I– "

"Ga-hem!"

Shadow coughed loudly to get their attention. All heads turned towards her. "Dude, you're getting your stupid chip so be happy about it." She said waving it in the air. The others gaped in totally shock at her boldness and the pumpkin head guy just narrowed his creepy eye at her.

"As long as I get my pay I really don't care." She said in a bored tone, acting as if his glare didn't scare the crap out of her. "Um, Yes of course!" Jinx said, taking advantage of the change in the subject. She rushed over to Shadow and handed her two large wads of cash. "There's your full amount." She said, snatching the chip from her hand and quickly giving it to the Pumpkin head guy. "Now I believe you have another appointment." She said, hastily trying to shoo her out the door.

"Uuu, oh yeah that guy did seem to want that crystal pretty badly, sooo I'll just be on my way-"

"Wait just a minute."

_Shit_

The guy tossed a wad of cash to the headmistress and said, "Even though you didn't retrieve it yourself, I will pay you."

"Thank you-"

"But, your students were a disappointment. For your sake I hope you never darken my door step again. Now leave."

"Yes sir, thank you sir." She said quickly.

Hastily they all headed for the door. "Wait."

_What does he want now?_

"You." He said pointing at Blood Shadow. "Stay."

_What am I, a dog?_

Jinx turned sharply to her and gave her a panicked look. But Shadow just gave her a reassuring smile that said she could handle it. Jinx looked doubtful, but continued walking. Shadow turned around to face the creepy eye that seemed to look into her very soul. She couldn't put her finger on it but there was something about this guy that just fully freaked her out.

"I should really get going-" He raised a hand to silence her. "You fought the titans for this?" he said raising the chip. "Yeah… um how did you know?" she answered a bit confused.

"I have a feeling that scratch didn't come form nowhere." He said with a hint of amusement. Shadow's head jerked back to see the blood still there, she'd almost forgotten it, but now that she thought about it… it hurt like hell. "Oh yeah, that. Look sir I really need to get-"

He raised his hand again and it was starting to get annoying. He gestured for her to follow and walked down a hallway. Shadow felt a sudden urge to run for the door and disappear into the night, but instead, she followed. When she caught up to him, he continued. "Few have been able to fight the titans on their own without landing strait in jail right afterwards. Well done."

_God damn it I aint no fuckin dog!_

"Thank you sir but-"

"It seems you certainly live up to that reputation I've heard so much about."

"Um, yeah I guess-"

"Have you faced the titans before?"

"Whatwasyournameagain?" she said as fast as she could before he interrupted.

"What?" he asked, stopping and turning towards her. Shoving down her fear, Shadow repeated slower and with more confidence. "What was your name again?" He blinked, and said nothing for a moment, as if he was surprised.

Shadow could almost feel the smirk rising on his lips.

Turning back around, he continued walking, Shadow quickly followed.

"If you must know, my name is Slade."

**Dun dun duuun!**

**Next chapter is being worked on as you read. **

**Ok people. Reviews, ideas, comments, corrections? Bring it on!**

**SEE YA NEXT TIME ON… ****Night Time City!**** * applause* **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took forever -_-' life can be evil. Anyways disclaimer: if I owned any of this stuff, I'd be rich and livin the high life. (Blood Shadow is still mine though) BTW I will be switching between 'Blood Shadow' and 'Shadow' sooo no worries :D**

**Now read.**

* * *

UH-OH

Wait, wait. Slade? As in Deathstroke the Terminator Slade? The ruler of over half the criminal empire? The dude who kills people for a living?

_Crap, crap, crap, crap._

"Oh." Was all she could manage to say as they continued down the hall and up a flight of stairs.

They arrived at what looked like a throne room. There was a big chair in the center of the room where Slade sat down. Feeling out of place, Blood Shadow resisted the urge to fidget.

She expected Slade to speak but instead she heard a pounding noise come towards them. Blood Shadow jerked her head towards the sound and a huge rock looking thing came in, holding what looked like a huge tank.

"Well done Cinderblock, it seems your mission was a success. We shall proceed with faze 2. Wake him." Slade said. The walking mountain prided the top off of the tank and the sleeping man inside awoke.

"I-I'm… Awake?! I should never be awake, I'm only human when I'm sleeping!" Poor guy sounded pretty panicked about it.

"But for what I have in mind, your human form is useless to me." Slade said in an almost bored tone. "I need Plasmas." The man in the tank started expanding and became fatter and fatter until the tank exploded to reveal a big, ugly blob.

He gave a loud screeching noise but before he could do anything Slade placed the chip in something that had a big dial in the middle of it. Calmly he turned the dial and the blob gave a screech of pain and fell to it's knees.

_Oooook… that's a little creepy._

"Your services are not required here." Shadow spun back around to face Slade. It took a lot of effort to keep a smile off her face. She didn't know why, but she had this great feeling about getting away from the guy.

"But. Should I ever need your assistance, you will come to me."

_Oh no he didn't._

Shadow's eyes narrowed behind her mask. "Look pal, I am a thief for hire, you pay the bills I give you the skills. But don't you _ever_ assume that I'd stick around forever because I only look out for number one." She said it with more confidence than she felt, but he didn't have to know that.

He seemed a little taken aback by her response, but then his eye narrowed. Slowly he stood up, he calmly walked towards her. He stopped right in front of her, and leaned down.

It took every ounce of strength Shadow had to not step back.

"I'd be careful using that mouth if I were you." He said it as if he was giving a helpful tip to someone, but it was an obvious threat.

She just had to dig her grave deeper.

"Well then it's a good thing you're not me."

That did it.

*SLAP* Her cheek burned and the force of the blow sent her stumbling backwards. "You would be wise not to take that tone of voice with me." His voice was dangerously low. He advanced forwards and this time she didn't hesitate to step backwards.

"That was a warning, next time I won't be so forgiving." Blood Shadow glared under her mask, but she knew better than to test his patience any further. So instead, she brought herself to her full height and calmly walked out as if he hadn't fazed her.

When she exited the building of evil (as she had dubbed it) she turned around and gave it 'the finger' before she faded into the darkness.

* * *

The next day, after nursing her throbbing cheek and fixing her torn outfit and back, Blood Shadow gave Jinx a call.

"OMG! Did he hurt you?! Ho my gosh don't you EVER do something that stupid again do you hear me? You could have gotten yourself KILLED! Leaving me to suffer all alone with these idiots I have to call a team! You die I swear I'll bring you back to life to kill you myself!"

"Jinx, Jinx will you calm down! I'm fine, he didn't put a scratch on me." _The bastard did give me a fuckin bruise though. _"He was just asking me to do a stinkin job for him. That's all. Your suffering is amusing, which is why I love those guys. And I'd like to see you try."

"I hate you." Jinx growled. "I love you too." Shadow said with a grin. *sigh* "it is useless to talk to you sometimes." She huffed.

"Doesn't seem to stop you."

Shadow could almost feel the glare Jinx was giving the phone. "Urg! I'd give you the full lecture if I didn't have a test to study for." She said.

"Alright, I let you go, but call me sometime soon, ok?"

"Ok."

*BEEP*

Blood Shadow sighed and Draped her arms around the v.i.p. chair she was sitting in. she stared at the stage below. She felt complete and utter boredom. She had no appointment tonight so the end result was that she had nothing to do.

_Boredom is evil_ she decided.

She jumped up and did a back flip in the air and landed on her feet on the ground below. She through her hands into the air in a victory pose and bowed to her imaginary audience.

She made her way back stage where she'd left her ninja outfit and swords. (She rarely took off the mask these days.) Lazily she sat down in a make shift couch made of pillow cushions and turned on the TV. She flipped through the channels till she came to the news. The Teen Titans were on.

No surprise there.

They were being interviewed by a reporter about the prison break in (*choughCinderblock rampagechough*) and her (brilliant) escape from the law.

"_What are your comments on the new criminal?"_ A female reporter asked. "_We don't have all the details, but we assure you that this ghost ninja will soon pay for her crimes behind bars." _Robin answered.

Shadow rolled her eyes. _I'd like to see them try._

The name they picked for her was cool, but she still hated it that they felt the need to name her. It was so annoying.

"_What are you going to do about Cinderblock, and the other escaped criminal?" _Asked another_. "They'll be receiving the same fate as soon as possible." _Robin replied with a confidant grin.

"_Where's Cyborge?" _A reporter shouted over the crowd, the other reporters went in to a frenzy asking the same question. Now that Shadow thought about it… she couldn't see the big robot dude anywhere.

Robin's grin faltered. "_Um, he uh took the day off." _With that, he and the rest of the team left the shouting reporters to return to their tower. The screen on the TV turned to a commercial.

_Took the day off? _That didn't sound like something a Teen Titans would do, and the rest of the team looked a bit… sad when his name was mentioned.

_Huh, I guess life ain't going so well. _

Shadow flipped through the rest of the channels only to find nothing interesting on. With boredom weighing down on her once again, she quickly put on her ninja outfit and snuck out into the night. (She didn't have to sneak, but it was more fun that way.) Climbing on to the roof tops, she broke into a run and let the wind flow past her into the night.

* * *

It was all my fault.

I shouldn't have started that argument with Cyborge, I shouldn't have let him leave the team… now he's gone. I shouldn't have said all those things to him. (Then again he did say some rude things too).

I stare out the window of the titan's tower, I see Starfire approaching me in the reflection. "Here Robin." She said, offering me what looked like barf mixed with dirt. I think she called it pudding of sadness.

"You must need this most of all since… well…" She trailed off.

_So she blames me too._

"I'm fine." I say emotionlessly. Walking away I said, "Who knows, maybe we're better off without him." I didn't mean it, but my pride kept me from admitting that. Maybe doing a little recon will take my mind off things.

While the others were asleep, I quietly made my way to the city. When I got there, I climbed up to the roof tops and started running. The noise of the world below me was comforting as I jumped to the next building. If I'm lucky, some criminal might be out there looking for a beating.

* * *

I sat down on one of the tallest buildings and looked out into the city. The city's lights were beautiful at night. The gentle roar of the cars going bellow me was soothing.

It was moments like this that I would remember the family I once had. I would try to remember their names, but only Grant ever came up.

I was pulled from my trip down memory lane by a figure jumping along the top of the buildings across from me. Curiosity over came me, so I decided to follow it. When I got a closer look I realized it was… Robin?

What was he doing here without his team?

_Oh this should be good._

* * *

In my defense, I was concentrating on the steady rhythm of _run jump leap, run jump leap,_ that I failed to notice the red and black ninja that snuck up on me.

"BOO!"

"AHHH"

I tripped.

I was taken by surprise ok! It's not every day a ninja just pops out of nowhere and shouts 'BOO!' right behind you. Anyway, back to the situation at hand, I was falling…

off the side of the building.

* * *

"HAHAHA!" Ho I was sooo gonna remember this for a long time. I can't believe it was so easy! And his face! Hahaha!

…. Wait… why is he falling… OSHIT!

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuun HA! Cliff hangers are evil but so much fun to type. And yes, I am making Slade a full on jerk face bastard so for those of you who were hoping for a sweet a caring Slade THER IS NO SUCH THING! Though I **_**might **_**pity him later but he still gonna be a jerk. (and he will forever be a stalker)**

**Soooooo review and tell me how I'm doing so far. Comments and inspiration is welcome :D **

**TILL NEXT TIME ON… **_**Night time city!**_


End file.
